The present invention relates in general to an amusement device in the nature of a state of mind game, and more particularly, to a multi-functional toy, puzzle and/or learning tool having multi-function playability for all ages to achieve a preprogrammed final state or solution.
Over the years, electronic games of all types have become increasingly popular. These games may be broken down into a number of generalized categories such as computer action/adventure games and computer mind games. The computer action/adventure game is typically a graphic oriented game which enables the manipulation of one or more figures and/or objects, such as sports games and the like. These games generally challenge one's dexterity and reflexes in manipulating a joy stick to control the figure and/or object during game play as different game scenarios are presented. On the other hand, computer mind games more frequently rely upon one's ability to logically solve a posed problem or to remember a given pattern of reappearing sequential events and the like. To date, the number of mind games available has been limited, the market being saturated with a great variety of action/adventure games, such as sports, martial arts, combat, adventure and the like game programs. Accordingly, there is the need for new developments in mind games which challenge the player and which provide the user with many hours of playability.